It's Been a While
by Downtown Battle Mountain
Summary: Yes, another old fashioned AAML. I find it hard to find a good one these days, but then again I'm not saying mine are good. This was originally a one shot, but I'm going to split it into two chapters. Just another story of Ash flaking out on a date. Takes place in the future, because if it wasn't that would be gay.


**It's been like 2 years since I've written something legit. Well, this story isn't that legit but it's ok. I just wanted to get something out in the open I guess. This is a random idea, when I wasn't even thinking of Pokemon. I feel like a much better writer than I was. I use to be some punk kid trying to write a good story, but this is for people who still dig AAML. **

**But you know, I tend to get bored with there's a huge chunk of letters in a paragraph. When I write I Usually write a small thin paragraph. Maybe it's more enjoyable that way? Oh well haha.**

* * *

**Friday 8 p.m. **

"No, I'll just wait. He should be here any moment."

All the tables were taken, and even more people are waiting in line to dine in the best restaurant in Viridian City. One lone girl sat by herself. She had lost count of how long she had waited . The waiter came to the table many times asking her what she'd like to order, but she refused and said she'd wait till her date would show up.

Each time the waiter would come there was always less assurance in her voice. She didn't eat the appetizers, or even take a sip of her water. Every minute she'd check her phone and see if he even called, or texted back.

She was amazed at how good she was. It's impossible to get a reservation at this place, even if you're the richest man in the city.

Misty wasn't exactly shocked at the results, this was more of a see what happens thing. Ash never shows up anywhere, or for anyone to be exact.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number again.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

_"You've reached the voice mail of Ash Ketchum, leave a message but I'm most likely not to call you back. You can try though, see you!"_

"Ketchum!" She exploded as she slammed her phone on the wooden table.

The music stopped playing, and everyone stared at her. She quickly left a tip under her plate and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Monday 4 p.m.**

_beep..._

_"Hey, Misty?"_

_" Ash? Whats up?"_

_" Nothing, I'm just hanging around the apartment with Pikachu. Brock's out with some friends, we're just watching movies. It's our lazy day haha."_

_"Tell me about it, I'm closing up shop at the gym. It's been pretty rough because lately there's been a lot of talented trainers who show up for a badge. I think I gave out 8 today. It's crazy!"_

_"Yeah, well things are rough all over you know? Everyone's getting laid off at the office, and the boss has been really pushing me lately."_

_"But all you do is organize papers."_

_"Yeah well, the load is getting heavier haha. I have this friday off so that will be cool to have that day off and the next two."_

_"It's been a while since we hung out."_

_"I know a place!"_

_"Um, ok?"_

_"A place! For uh, dinner!"_

_"You want to take me out?"_

_"Yeah, I mean if your not doing anything this Friday?"_

_"Sorry, I have to clip my toe nails and wash the gym floor."_

_"Really?"_

_"No! haha, what time are you picking me up?"_

_"Don't you have a car?"_

_"Im shaking my head Ash, the man always picks the lady up."_

_"Yeah yeah, so let's just say six?"_

_"First of all where are you taking me?"_

_"I know this really good burger joint that's really close to my apartment! They serve you a massive hamburger and fries and yogurt!"_

_"Really Ash?"_

_"What?"_

_"I was thinking of a restaurant, one where you sit down and are served food."_

_"Thats what goes down at a burger joint though!"_

_"Please, for me?"_

_"Fine. Where were you thinking of going?"_

_"I know a really good place in Viridian!"_

* * *

**Friday 5 a.m.**_  
_

_"_Dude wake up!" Brock shook the raven haired boy in his bed.

"Ahhhh just give me a few minutes man."

"Do you seriously want to be late for your date again?"

"Date?" He said with his face still buried in his pillow.

"Yeah you told me to wake you up at five o'clock and I did. Now come on you'll be late."

He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a friend like Brock. Brock's always been around, and has always had his back since they were kids.

"You should probably get on the road at around five thirty." He yelled from another room.

The young man finally got out of bed and joined Brock in the living room watching TV.

"Have any plans tonight?"

"I'm going over to Joy's house for dinner, we're gonna cook together!"

"It sounds like things are getting real serious between you guys."

"Yeah man, I think we could get married within a year."

"Im happy for you dude."

"Well, tell me!" He hopped up and sat next to Ash on the couch. "Whats going on with you and Misty?"

"We're just going out for dinner, nothing special. Just a couple of friends going out to dinner, no weird stuff or kissing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not way into her like I was before."

"So there still is something there?"

"No?"

"Well you just said not way in. There must be something there."

"I dont know yet." He sat up and took his coat from the coat hanger and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Who know's, maybe I'll fall back in love with her after tonight."

"Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Nope!" He said as he left the apartment complex.

**To be continued?**

* * *

I know this was probably a crap story, but..oh well. Review it? Please excuse any of my grammar or spelling mistakes. Im debating whether I should continue, I all of a sudden lost my motivation.


End file.
